C'est quand le bonheur
by Magical.Universe
Summary: Harry cherche désespérément le bonheur. Tous les moyens y passent, mais quand il pense enfin l'avoir attrapé, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, et que tout peut s'écrouler en un rien de temps.


Disclaimer :Tout appartient à JKR.

Résumé : Harry cherche désespérément le bonheur. Tous les moyens y passent, mais quand il pense enfin l'avoir attrapé, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, et que tout peut s'écrouler en un rien de temps.

Note de l'auteur : Bonchour !

Yé souis dé wetouw, pouw fous chouer ouné maufais touw ! Oui, promis, entre temps, j'apprends à écrire la France, et surtout, j'arrête de citer... Pokémon (ohmnDieuquej'aihonte). J'espère que tout est Imhotep pour vous. Moi en tout cas, Imhotep, je survis, et trouve même des idées dans mes cours. Oui, j'en suis à ce point. Et oui, j'étudie des trucs bizarres, vous en jugerez par vous-même en lisant cet OS. J'ai décidé de le poster puisque j'ai réussi à finaliser la trame de ma fic. Pour les pitis gens qui suivent _Magie, es-tu là ?_, yé soui au bonheur (ou regret, ou tout ce que vous voudrez) de vous dire qu'il reste 5 chapitres. Et oui, ce sera une fic courte.

Bref, pour en revenir à cet OS, j'ai mis du temps à écrire la fin, j'avais trop de scènes qui se mélangeaient dans la tête. Pour finir, j'ai pris ma plume et j'ai laissé l'encre s'écouler sans trop de dommages. Comme toujours, en fait.

Cet OS est loin d'être mon préféré, mais il est plutôt léger, alors j'ai pensé que ça changeait de toute la tristesse qui accable le monde.

Oh, et, comme le titre (vachement recherché d'ailleurs, vous en conviendrez) le suppose, je vous suggère d'écouter _C'est quand le bonheur ?_ de Cali avec ce petit OS.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**« C'est quand le bonheur ? »**

Harry Potter voulait être quelqu'un de normal.

Il rêvait de sortir avec ses amis sans prendre en compte le reste du monde, de se trouver des conquêtes sans que le reste du monde soit au courant, de faire carrière sans que le reste du monde ait les yeux rivés sur lui. Mais celui lui était impossible. Parce qu'il était né le trente et un juillet. Parce qu'une maudite prophétie l'avait pris pour cible. Parce que sa mère était morte pour lui.

Sa vie avait bousculé à l'âge d'un an à peine. Son enfance avait été jalonnée d'insultes, de dénigrements, de coups – et de placards obscurs sous l'escalier. Puis son existence avait pris un nouveau tournant, et un monde s'était offert à lui. Un monde _magique_. Un monde qui l'empêchait de respirer et où des ombres voulaient sa mort. Un monde qui l'observait comme une bête de foire.

Et avait commencé la fuite contre la fatalité. Il avait pris sa célébrité, son passé et ses dangers en pleine figure. Non content d'avoir survécu et anéanti le plus puissant Mage Noir du siècle, voilà que ce dernier essayait de renaître et s'échinait à le tuer. Et après des années d'esquives, Harry avait appris la vérité, et Harry avait été confronté à un choix. Tuer ou être tué. Sauver le monde ou l'avilir. Se battre ou baisser les bras. Détruire son âme ou décimer sa vie. Il avait pris sa décision. Et il était devenu le Survivant, le Vainqueur, Le Héros. Les projecteurs l'avaient rendu aveugle. Les cris des gens l'avaient rendu sourd. L'horreur de la situation l'avait rendu amorphe.

Depuis ses onze ans, le Monde Sorcier comptait sur lui pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il épiait chacun de ses faits et gestes, empiétant sur son intimité, détruisant sa vie privée. Et alors que Harry avait accompli sa destinée, personne ne le lâchait. Tout le monde le voyait Auror, marié à Ginny Weasley, père d'une ribambelle de gosses. Sauf que Harry ne voulait plus combattre. Harry n'aimait pas Ginny. Harry se trouvait trop jeune pour être père. Et Harry avait un secret…

Il releva le nez de son écharpe et jeta un œil à la devanture de l'établissement. Le néon clignotait en rouge fluo, attisant une gêne préalablement palpable. D'aspect respectable, l'édifice semblait entretenu régulièrement et loin d'être laissé en friche et en proie aux fréquentations les plus douteuses. Loin de ce que Harry avait eu l'habitude de côtoyer. Perdu dans une ruelle peu encombrée, il jouxtait un magasin de sex toys et une épicerie, faisant grincer Harry des dents. Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il vérifia alors qu'il était au bon endroit. Il sortit un papier chiffonné de sa poche et fronça les sourcils en lisant l'adresse. Il y était. Dans quoi était-il tombé semblait une question plus pertinente à ses yeux.

Se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, il hésita à pousser le battant. Pourtant le danger était des moindres, mais Harry ne le sentait juste pas. Puis une petite voix vint se faufiler jusqu'aux tréfonds de son esprit et lui susurra avec douceur qu'ici, personne ne pouvait le voir. Ici, personne ne le connaissait. Et ici, personne ne le jugerait. Alors, rassuré par cette amie invisible, il prit une profonde inspiration, gonflant ses poumons de l'air frais de ce mois de janvier, et se lança.

La chaleur le frappa de plein fouet. Quoiqu'étouffante, elle le nimba d'une étreinte réconfortante, comme pour le rassurer d'avoir fait le bon choix. Comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Et Harry décida de la croire et de se laissa aller. Ici, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il fit quelques pas et vit une pancarte informative rouge vive qui titrait « Speed Dating à L'Orée du Désir, de vingt et une heure à vingt-deux heure trente, tous les mercredis de janvier ».

Harry vérifia la date – nous étions mercredi -, l'heure – il était vingt heure cinquante-six – et soupira. Nous y voilà, pensa-t-il en observant les lieux. Il lui restait quatre minutes pour décider s'il était prêt à tenter l'aventure ou s'il préférait laisser passer ce qui pourrait bien s'avérer être une chance inestimable. Quatre minutes à tergiverser avec lui-même afin de savoir s'il voulait continuer à embrasser la solitude ou si l'étreinte chaude et réelle d'un être humain saurait combler le manque qui le rongeait un peu plus chaque jour. Quatre minutes durant lesquelles il était libre de partir, de faire marche arrière et de s'enfuir en courant, honteux et peureux.

Tiraillé, il resta planté comme un piquet en plein milieu du bar, attendant il ne savait quoi, espérant il ne savait quoi, priant pour il ne savait quoi. Il examina le bar sans s'en rendre compte, faisant voguer ses yeux sur chaque chose sans en avoir conscience, épiant chaque geste sans le savoir. Comme le barman perdu dans le nettoyage d'un verre, minuscule devant le mur d'alcool qui le surplombait, imposant derrière le comptoir brillant en bois sombre. Ou cette femme menue à la prestance irréfutable qui jetait un regard de conquérant sur l'ensemble du bar, suintante d'une puissance assurée. L'ambiance était calme, chaleureuse et doucereuse. Elle laissait présager des moments volés à l'inconstance du temps, enfermés dans un écrin de plaisir, de rires et de sourires échangés avec complicité.

Empli cette fois de curiosité, Harry laissa son regard errer sur l'ensemble de l'établissement, dévorant chaque détail. La partie centrale avait été réservée à l'évènement de ce début d'année. Une petite dizaine de table étaient rangées dans un rectangle parfait. Pourvues de deux chaises positionnées face à face, elles étaient drapées d'une nappe rouge et rehaussées d'une rose tout aussi rouge, posées avec délicatesse dans un vase transparent. Sur chaque table avait été placée une lampe nimbant l'espace d'une lueur à son tour rougeoyante afin de créer une atmosphère encore plus intimiste. Une légère touche de romantisme emplissant l'air. Comme si on pouvait trouver le grand amour lors d'une de ces soirées.

Pourtant Harry l'espérait. Tel était ce qu'il recherchait. Il avait passé son enfance à se faire rabaisser, et son adolescence à combattre les forces d'un mal absolu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'opportunité de goûter au bonheur. Il ne connaissait pas le goût suave de ce met exquis, ni sa texture angélique ou son parfum raffiné. Il était ignare de tous ces petits plaisirs qui auraient pu auréoler sa vie, si les choses avaient été différentes. Sauf qu'elles ne l'étaient pas, et il était condamné à errer sans but désormais.

Harry n'avait pas eu le loisir de se poser les questions de base qui obnubilaient un jeune. Il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi ses boutons persistaient à le défigurer, pourquoi Marilyn ne lui prêtait aucune attention, pourquoi Jeffrey refusait d'être ami avec lui, et pourquoi ci et pourquoi ça. Les futilités de l'existence lui étaient passées par-dessus la tête, lui fermant toutes perspectives de superficie. Il n'avait juste pas eu le temps de vivre. Il avait immédiatement été immergé dans un chaos fait de douleur, de violence et de pertes. Il avait appris trop tôt la signification du mot « mort » et gouté trop brusquement aux larmes amères. On lui avait volé sa jeunesse, ravi ses rêves, et refusé son bonheur.

Et aujourd'hui, à vingt-trois ans, cinq ans après celle qu'on nommait désormais la Bataille Finale, il se sentait vieux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu toutes les horreurs du monde. Sa candeur passée était révolue, annihilée par la guerre. Son innocence n'était plus, noircie par le monde. Il ne parvenait plus à s'ébahir des petites choses de la vie. Lorsqu'il entendait le rire d'un enfant, il n'y prenait plus garde. Devant la beauté d'un paysage naturel, il passait sans s'arrêter. Il piétinait chaque fleur qu'il voyait. Il devenait maussade lorsqu'il sentait le soleil lécher sa peau. Il grimaçait devant une gourmandise alléchante. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il se sentait vide. Alors il tentait de remplir les trous de son être par d'habiles subterfuges, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le combler.

Les journalistes ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ils le suivaient à la trace partout où il allait, tels de petits chiens ne quittant pas l'ombre de leurs maitres une seule seconde. Ils le harcelaient sans fin et lui faisaient perdre patience. Ses coups de gueule semblaient résonner dans le vent. Ses crises de nerfs passaient inaperçues. Personne ne prêtait attention à son état d'énervement extrême. Et les journalistes continuaient de l'alpaguer. Furieux après avoir été suivi jusqu'aux toilettes, Harry avait perdu son calme et laissé tomber sa flegme nouvelle. Il avait failli lever la main sur l'un d'eux, faisant fi de sa baguette, voulant abaisser les brides de sa bestialité innée. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu. Et Harry détestait son caractère magnanime et sa mansuétude inhérente.

Mis bout à bout, ces évènements l'étouffaient et enroulaient dans un linceul Celui-qui-aurait-préféré-être-mort. Il ne supportait plus la célébrité. Elle le rongeait et émiettait les meilleures parts de lui-même, ne laissant qu'une carcasse désabusée. Elle lui avait gâché sa jeunesse et continuait encore aujourd'hui à ruiner sa vie. Elle ne lui laissait aucun repos, et le surveillait tel le regard dément d'un Big Brother aliéné. Il lui vouait une haine viscérale.

Un tintement de cloches le tira de sa rancœur et il se rendit compte que le bar se remplissait. Les quatre minutes d'égarement semblaient s'être estompées depuis longtemps au vu du bruit ambiant. Les corps se pressaient, cherchant une chaleur pourtant inutile et une présence souvent vitale. Tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Tous souhaitaient connaître les règles du jeu. Tous étaient prêts à participer. Corps et âme.

Harry comprit alors que leur but ce soir était commun. Ils n'étaient plus des inconnus perdus dans une masse compacte, engloutis dans une marée humaine. Ils devenaient des acolytes à la recherche d'un même trésor. Car tous voulaient la même chose que lui. Tous souhaitaient l'attention. Tous espéraient l'amour. Tous cherchaient la discrétion. Parce que tous savaient que leur rassemblement était perçu comme une hérésie. Tous avaient un secret. Tous étaient homosexuels.

Depuis que le Gryffondor avait compris que les femmes le laissaient indifférent, il avait de suite décidé de donner le change. Il était passé par une phase de déni, puis de colère, et de haine envers lui-même et ce corps anormal qui ne daignait pas obéir aux mœurs, pour finir par entrer en acceptation avec ce qu'il était. Il avait ensuite eu peur du rejet des autres. Il était pourtant habitué à la solitude, mais durant sa scolarité, il s'était épris pour cette illusion. Il aimait penser qu'il était entouré et qu'il avait des amis qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était. Il préférait ne pas songer au fait que personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Alors, faisant fi de ce trouble intérieur, il s'était ouvert à une poignée d'élus, refusant d'avouer la vérité au reste de la communauté. Le Monde Sorcier le dévisageait déjà assez sans qu'en plus il se sente obligé d'admettre publiquement son penchant. Seuls ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au courant. Et Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un tel déferlement de soulagement face à leur acceptation.

Hermione avait dès lors eu l'idée de lui faciliter la vie, refusant de le voir galérer autant pour essayer de tendre au bonheur. Puisque ce qui gênait le plus Harry était que les autres le regardent et le jugent tel qu'ils en avaient acquis la fâcheuse habitude à cause de sa célébrité honnie, il devait aller là où personne ne le connaissait. C'est pour cela que Harry avait pris refuge chez les Moldus. Qu'importe le monde où il se trouvait, l'homosexualité était plutôt mal vue. Jugée comme déviance, elle était plus ou moins acceptée selon les milieux. Mais la seule chose qui intéressait Harry, c'était d'accéder au statut d'inconnu. Et, massé dans la foule, il se sentait enfin à sa place.

Après s'être débarrassé de ses affaires et avoir payé son adhésion, Harry reçut un badge bleu en gage de sa participation. Puis il laissa la place aux autres hommes et se glissa entre un métis au corps enchanteur et un brun au sourire dévastateur. Essayant de ne pas paraître perturbé, il toussota et écouta les règles que leur dictait l'impératrice des lieux au regard pétillant de malice. La soirée serait aménagée en sept tête-à-tête de sept minutes. Une fois le temps imparti écoulé, les hommes aux badges bleus se décalaient d'une table dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Harry regarda une fois de plus son badge et comprit son rôle. La femme continua son discours d'une voix posée.

_A vingt-deux heures trente pile, les rendez-vous s'achèvent. Si vous avez rencontré quelqu'un qui vous plait, merci de bien vouloir me faire parvenir la liste des personnes appréciées. Ensuite, à moi de jouer. Mais pour le moment, messieurs, en place !

Dans un joyeux vacarme, les badges rouges se placèrent là où ils le souhaitaient et attendirent avec plus ou moins d'impatience les badges bleus. Le premier gong retentit, et ces derniers s'installèrent à leur tour. C'était la première fois que Harry participait à un speed dating. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Hermione lui avait bien expliqué qu'il était censé se présenter et parler de lui, mais comment y parvenir lorsque toute allusion au Monde Sorcier était proscrite ? La magie faisait désormais partie de lui depuis douze ans, il ne pouvait pas la renier et la reléguer à un rang inférieur. Il pouvait certes se construire une vie de A à Z, mais si son interlocuteur lui plaisait, leur future relation se baserait sur un mensonge. Et Harry ne supportait plus de mentir. Il voulait être lui-même. Alors il décida d'écouter au lieu de parler.

L'homme en face de lui s'appelait Kurt. Il avait vingt-sept ans et était brun aux yeux bleus. Il semblait charmant, mais était un peu trop tactile pour Harry. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui prendre la main et, malgré les sourires polis du Gryffondor, cela le gênait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de telles attentions, surtout en public. Harry avait déjà eu des petits copains, mais ce n'était pas leur genre d'être aussi gentil et démonstratif. Il n'y était pas accoutumé et il comprit que, loin de lui plaire, cela l'énervait. Ce fut donc avec soulagement qu'il entendit le gong résonner et mettre fin à ce rendez-vous.

Il put dès lors se décaler et arriva face au métis de tout à l'heure. Immédiatement, Harry fut subjugué par sa voix chaude et grave, légèrement rauque mais douce. Neil, de son nom, était vendeur de voitures. Certes, ce n'était pas un métier passionnant, mais il gagnait bien sa vie grâce à son charme naturel qui lui permettait de vendre n'importe quel modèle à n'importe qui. Cela lui permettait de côtoyer les amours de sa vie : les voitures. Il possédait lui-même une belle Jaguar qu'il entretenait avec dévotion. Après l'avoir décrite en long, en large et en travers, il avoua avec cash au brun que son fantasme serait de faire l'amour dans une Cadillac des années soixante. Déstabilisé par cette révélation pour le moins surprenante pour un premier contact, Harry se mit à rougir violemment, peu habitué à autant de franchise. Il s'échappa presque en courant lorsque les sept minutes s'écoulèrent. Car Neil avait l'air d'être un peu trop porté sur la chose. Harry aimait faire l'amour, certes, mais il n'en parlerait jamais aussi franchement avec un inconnu. Même s'il savait qu'il était gay, cela n'y changeait rien, c'était une question de tact.

Poussant un soupir discret, il porta toute son attention au blond face à lui. Des cernes sous les yeux, la voix cassée, l'air triste, il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter et entama de suite une diatribe acérée à l'encontre de l'amour. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une farce qui vous laminait le cœur et vous détruisait l'âme. Il n'y avait rien de magique là-dedans, juste quelque chose de vénéneux qui rampait au plus profond de l'être afin de s'y installer et de pourrir jusqu'à la moelle ce corps désillusionné qui avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir être son digne amant. Il fit au Gryffondor une description très détaillée de l'état de putréfaction du corps dû à l'amour, ce qui fit pâlir ce dernier. Harry comprit enfin, après avoir entendu une bonne dizaine de fois en deux minutes le prénom de Mike, que ce dernier devait être le briseur de cœur de l'inconnu, le venin qui s'infiltrait en lui, le mal qui le rongeait.

Etre le substitut ours en peluche d'un homme brisé, très peu pour lui, malgré ses penchants de sauveur de l'humanité. Harry quitta donc le blond sans un regret pour se trouver devant son quatrième rendez-vous de la soirée. Celui-là était légèrement roux, portait une moustache à l'ancienne accompagnée de favoris, et avait les ongles manucurés. Il se présenta sous le doux nom de Rodolphe, et Harry fit un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas exploser de rire lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il était clown pour enfants. Toutefois le brun perdit de son sourire au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. L'homme le bombardait de questions – ce qui gênait assez Harry qui était pour sa part dénué de réponses – mais ne lui laissait nullement le temps de répondre. Cela l'arrangea mais l'énerva aussi au plus haut point. Il ne voulait certes pas être le centre de l'attention, mais il espérait tout de même que ses interlocuteurs s'enquièrent un minimum de lui, ne serait-ce que par politesse.

Ce fut donc lessivé et blasé que Harry changea une nouvelle fois de place. Il commençait à penser que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui ce soir. Il maudissait sa curiosité légendaire qui l'avait poussé à poser un pied ici, et son espoir laminant qui le tiraillait jusqu'aux entrailles afin de trouver un tu qui formerait un nous en sa compagnie. Et surtout, il maudissait sa meilleure amie qui l'avait convaincu de la bonne démarche de cette soirée. Harry cherchait le bonheur, mais après autant de rencontres désastreuses, il était persuadé de ne pas le trouver ici.

Encore plus lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Il sentit un choc électrique familier le traverser lorsqu'un regard gris froid se posa sur lui. Sans même daigner adresser un regard de plus à Malfoy, Harry se releva et s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsque la voix calme et absolument pas traînante du Serpentard cingla. Premier choc pour le brun qui ne se souvenait nullement de ce timbre de fit un

_Reste assis, Potty. Ne me fais pas plus honte que ce n'est déjà le cas.

Mais heureusement pour lui, Malfoy avait toujours le mot pour plaire. Harry ouvrit la bouche afin de répliquer avec verve lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'en effet, tout le bar avait les yeux posés sur lui. Avec rigueur, il se rassit sur le bord de sa chaise, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre signe.

La tension entre les deux anciens rivaux était palpable. Sans un mot, ils restèrent à s'observer en chiens de faïence. Harry constata dès lors que Malfoy avait perdu cet air de petit snob arrogant et coincé qui le caractérisait du temps de Poudlard. Mais il gardait parfaitement la même expression de mépris à l'égard du brun. Son visage était toujours aussi fin et aristocratique, même s'il semblait moins pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Et son regard, Harry en frissonna, ressemblait à une tempête de mercure. Seul le trait fin et amer de ses lèvres n'avait pas changé.

Draco, de son côté, faisait une observation tout aussi détaillée du Héros du Monde Sorcier. Toute candeur ou innocence avait déserté son visage, désormais empreint d'un sérieux et d'une maturité étonnante, que la haine vrillait à cet instant. Ses cheveux coupés courts ne ressemblaient toujours à rien. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Draco fut le regard de Potter. Ses yeux verts autrefois rieurs et inconscients étaient ternes et vindicatifs. Petit Pote Potter avait bien changé.

Alors que le regard de Harry se posait sur les cheveux platines de Malfoy, il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et regarda le blond avec horreur.

_Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous _ici _?

_Je passe un _très_ désagréable moment en ton atroce compagnie.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez les Moldus ? réitéra Harry en baissant la voix. Et qu'est-ce que tu fous à un speed dating gay, par Gryffondor ?

_Ola, Potty, à moins que tu ne sois devenu Auror, tu n'as pas à m'interroger de la sorte. Et même si c'était le cas, rien ne m'oblige à te répondre.

_Tu es gay ? demanda Harry avec horreur.

_Ton sens de la déduction m'étonnera toujours.

Coi, Harry s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise, le regard mauvais face au rictus moqueur de Malfoy. Mais bien vite un éclair de sadisme brilla au fond de ses yeux et il ricana méchamment.

_Eh bien Malfoy, il me semble que tu es en mauvaise posture.

Pour toute réponse, Draco leva un sourcil hautain, dans l'attente de la suite. Le visage de Harry se ferma à cette vue. Il avait horreur de cette mimique. Parce que lui n'y arrivait pas, et parce qu'elle seyait trop bien au blond.

_Oui, très mauvaise, continua-t-il d'un ton sec. Je parie que la Gazette serait ravie d'apprendre que l'héritier des Malfoy traîne chez les Moldus. Et pas n'importe lesquels.

_Oh, et comment l'apprendraient-ils ?

_Par ma bouche, voyons.

_Hm… Et comment expliquerais-tu que ta bouche sache cela ? s'amusa Draco. Ils comprendraient de suite que toi aussi tu as des fréquentations déviantes. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient même ravis de l'apprendre.

Tremblant de rage, Harry défia Malfoy du regard, les poings serrés, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Empli de colère, il n'entendit pas le gong retentir. Ce fut l'homme à sa droite qui lui rappela le déroulement de la soirée. Harry répondit un peu trop sèchement et se leva un peu trop brusquement. Haineux, il siffla à Malfoy que, s'il devait tomber, il l'entraînerait dans sa chute. Puis, sans prêter plus aucune attention au rictus méprisant de son désormais de-nouveau-d'actualité-ennemi, il se décala d'une chaise. Mais alors que son nouvel interlocuteur se présentait, il n'écouta pas un traître mot, focalisé sur sa colère.

Sa soirée venait d'être gâchée.

[…]

_Mais enfin, Harry ! Vous n'avez plus onze ans, vous auriez tout de même pu avoir une discussion civilisée au lieu de vous comporter comme des rustres ! s'exclama la jeune femme en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, menaçante dans son salon pourtant chaleureux.

_La fouine, Hermione ! On est en train de parler de la fouine, une fouine gay, et toi, tu râles parce qu'on s'est engueulés ? Mais on s'engueule tout le temps ! C'est le jour où ça n'arrivera plus qui sera louche !

_Harry a raison, chérie. On ne parle pas de n'importe qui, intervint Ron en espérait apaiser les esprits échauffés qui lui servaient de deuxième famille, s'attirant juste un regard noir de la part de sa femme.

_Je sais parfaitement de qui on parle. Et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de choquant à ce que Draco soit gay. Tu l'es bien, toi ! reprit-il en pointant Harry du doigt.

_Oui mais… C'est différent ! C'est Malfoy, par Merlin !

_Eh bien tu n'as qu'à préciser que tu ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui lorsque tu y retourneras.

Choqué par la perspective de ne serait-ce qu'y retourner, Harry resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, en fixant sa meilleure amie. Il se doutait que lui raconter sa soirée n'allait pas lui plaire. Pourtant, il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison. Malfoy lui avait trop gâché la vie, il ne le laisserait pas continuer.

[…]

Harry crut qu'il allait faire un meurtre. Il commençait à avoir mal aux dents tellement il serrait la mâchoire, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la souffrance qu'il allait lui faire endurer. Qu'est-ce que cette idiote n'avait pas compris dans « je refuse de me retrouver face à la blonde peroxydée » ? Désormais, il lui fallait inclure des sous-titres à chacune de ses phrases ou quoi ?

Harry avait suivi l'idée de Hermione – comme toujours – et était allé s'entretenir avec l'organisatrice. Carolyn, de son prénom, lui avait promis de régler ce problème avec un sourire dévastateur. Mais apparemment, Carolyn n'avait rien réglé du tout, puisque Harry se trouvait en cet instant même en face de Malfoy. Et il n'avait qu'une envie : lui faire ravaler son sourire, à cette folle excentrique, et son rictus à ce vil blond.

Il avait cauchemardé de leurs retrouvailles pendant une semaine, priant pour ne plus le revoir, mais Merlin s'acharnait sur lui. Non content d'avoir régi sa vie et d'avoir fait de lui l'élu d'une stupide prophétie, voilà qu'il lui imposait la présence d'une fouine malodorante. Quoiqu'en y reniflant de plus près, Harry remarqua que Malfoy sentait particulièrement bon ce soir. Encore un maudit sort qu'on lui avait lancé !

Serrant les poings en plus des doigts, il fusilla le blond du regard. Ce dernier leva un sourcil dédaigneux et poussa un soupir ennuyé tout en croisant les bras. Harry hallucina. Malfoy soupirait ! De un, il savait soupirer – le brun pensait qu'il ne savait que cracher insultes et suinter de mépris – et de deux, il lui soupirait, à lui ! Harry se retint de ne pas lui faire ravaler son soupir. Lui aussi pouvait soupirer. Lui aussi s'ennuyait. Et d'abord, lui, il n'était pas ennuyant. Se renfrognant un peu plus, il marmonna dans sa barbe quelques jolis mots qui feraient pâlir de jalousie une fleur.

_Tu disais, Potter ? Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu ne savais pas parler.

_Continue comme ça, Malfoy, et je tâcherai de sang jusqu'à tes satanés yeux.

_Et le spectacle commence, susurra le blond avec un rictus mauvais.

_Tu m'énerves, Malfoy ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je te croise ici ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me pourrir la vie ! Tu ne sais faire que ça. J'espérais qu'après Poudlard, vu la lâcheté indescriptible dont tu as fait preuve, tu raserais les murs, mais non ! Heureusement qu'il y a un Malfoy qui me laisse en paix. Tu me diras, de là où il est, ton père ne doit pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, ajouta Harry sardoniquement.

Un éclair de fureur traversa les yeux de Draco. Harry crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge pour le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus parler, mais il en fut tout autrement. Draco se leva, lui adressa un simple hochement de tête, et s'en alla sans un mot, laissant un Harry hébété.

[…]

_Tu as fait quoi ?

_Mais, 'Mione, c'est la fouine !

_Et cela te donne peut-être le droit de l'insulter ?

_On s'est toujours insultés.

_Mais jamais en usant d'une telle félonie. Tu as été perfide et blessant, Harry James Potter. Mets-toi deux minutes à sa place.

_Jamais de la vie ! protesta véhément le brun, sans pour autant pouvoir interrompre son amie.

_Tu le rabaisses en mettant en avant la lâcheté dont il a fait preuve durant la guerre, alors qu'il a juste choisi de se protéger, parce qu'il avait peur.

_Moi aussi, j'avais peur ! Putain, j'étais effrayé ! Mais je me suis battu, moi ! s'emporta Harry, furieux de voir que celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur osait prendre la défense d'un autre.

_Oui, mais lui n'est pas toi. Draco est différent. Il n'avait pas le poids du Monde Sorcier sur les épaules, et tu n'avais pas Voldemort qui te talonnait. Vos expériences de cette guerre diffèrent, Harry. Ne vous compare pas.

_Je n'ai pas trahi mon père, moi, cracha le Survivant.

_Parce que tu crois que lui, si ? Réfléchis Harry. Réfléchis deux minutes. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place si ton père risquait sa vie ? Soit il mourrait de la main de son Maître, soit il se faisait lyncher par le reste des sorciers. La seule solution était de le dénoncer et de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Alors certes, cela peut s'apparenter à un coup de couteau dans le dos, mais j'y vois un acte héroïque d'amour. Azkaban est devenue un peu moins dure depuis que les Détraqueurs ont été châtiés pour avoir rejoint Voldemort. C'était soit ça pour Lucius, soit la mort. Draco a préféré préserver son père.

_Je déteste quand tu me fais la morale, grinça-t-il, battu par ses arguments.

_Tu détestes surtout quand j'ai raison.

_Je hais Malfoy.

_Si tu le dis. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de rester courtois la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

_Parce que tu crois que je vais le revoir ? Ah ! Plutôt mourir !

[…]

Je veux mourir, pensa Harry en voyant Draco Malfoy s'asseoir avec nonchalance devant lui, et lui adresser comme salut un simple hochement de tête.

Cela fait trois semaines que Harry venait à _L'Orée du Désir_ pour participer à ces speed datings. Le mois de janvier arrivant à son terme, une annonce avait été publiée afin de prévenir les habitués que ces rendez-vous arrangés continueraient en février, ravissant la plupart d'entre eux. Et énervant le reste. Car cela faisait aussi trois semaines que Harry rencontrait son rival d'enfance. C'était comme si Merlin prenait un malin plaisir à les faire se confronter. Et, aidé de Hermione, il les menait à la baguette, ou en tout cas, faisait de Harry ce que bon lui semblait. A chaque fois que le brun décidait que toute cette supercherie devait prendre fin, son amie trouvait les bons mots pour le motiver et le forcer inconsciemment à revenir encore et toujours. Et depuis trois semaines, le Serpentard l'obnubilait.

Depuis Poudlard, Harry pensait qu'il avait changé. Il avait grandi, s'était musclé, avait même changé de lunettes. Il avait mûri, était devenu posé, voyait désormais la vie d'un autre œil. Mais dès qu'il croisait Draco Malfoy, il redevenait cette petite teigne de onze ans qui se battait avec le blond et l'insultait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il revoyait en boucle leur seconde rencontre, ce jour où il avait signé leur relation d'une croix rouge, lorsqu'il avait insulté Ronald Weasley pour la première fois d'une longue lignée. Et depuis ce jour, la haine était apparue, viscérale, dévorante.

Revoir Malfoy semblait le ramener brutalement en arrière, comme une sonnette d'alarme tirée afin qu'il n'oublie pas son passé. Et Harry n'oubliait pas. Il en était incapable. Son histoire était gravée à même sa peau, et il la voyait défiler tous les jours lorsque le miroir lui renvoyait son reflet. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Et cela le tuait peu à peu. Parce que, quand il voyait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il pensait à ses parents disparus par sa faute. Lorsqu'il croisait son regard terne, il songeait à la perte irremplaçable de Sirius, anéanti par sa faute. Lorsqu'il discernait sa silhouette au détour d'un regard dégouté, il se souvenait avec ardeur de Dumbledore, Lupin, Fol Œil, Fred, et tous les autres, tombés par sa faute, à cause de lui, pour lui. Et il se haïssait. Il s'en voulait. Ils le hantaient.

Harry ne voulait pas se souvenir, mais Malfoy lui jetait son chagrin à la figure par sa simple présence, ravivant des plaies mal cicatrisées, s'attirant la haine toujours plus flamboyante du Gryffondor. Pourtant, les paroles de Hermione avaient fait leur chemin en lui. Et pour la première fois, il songea à Malfoy comme à une victime et non un bourreau. Parce que lui aussi avait dû faire des choix difficiles. Lui aussi avait subi de nombreuses pertes à cause de cette guerre. Lui aussi était marqué.

Alors il décroisa les bras, prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête vers le blond. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant cinq ans, depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis qu'il était parti, sans se retourner. Et comme la première fois, il profita de quelques secondes pour le dévisager. Harry n'avait jamais fait attention à quel point Malfoy pouvait paraître charmant. Mais il s'agissait de la fouine, alors leurs années d'inimitié balayèrent rapidement toute trace d'attirance entre eux. Avec une pensée assassine envers sa meilleure amie, le brun engagea la conversation.

_Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Et s'attira un regard étonné et dédaigneux de la part de son homologue. Cette fois, Harry maudit franchement Hermione et ses idées déplacées. Comme si le blond pouvait receler une part d'humanité derrière cette couche de snobisme et d'arrogance. Comme s'il pouvait avoir un semblant de similitude avec lui. Pourtant, la voix de sa meilleure amie retentit une fois de plus dans sa tête, et il l'entendit lui murmurer que Draco avait protégé son père par amour. Alors l'idée que, oui, Draco n'était peut-être pas un monstre de la pire espèce l'effleura. Mais repartit tout aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

_Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer, Potter. Je sais que tu me détestes, alors laisse ton syndrome du héros au placard.

_J'appelle ça de la politesse, Malfoy. C'est de cette façon que les gens se comportent en société. Mais apparemment, tu ne sors pas souvent de ton poussiéreux manoir pour le savoir.

Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, songea-t-il en se fustigeant mentalement. Il n'avait pas su tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, et sa diatribe était sortie sans qu'il ne puisse amorcer un geste pour la retenir. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond pour ne pas lui lancer piques et moqueries à la figure. Pourtant ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il lui montrerait la définition de la politesse. Ce dernier sembla toutefois prendre sur lui pour ne pas rebondir. Reconnaissant, Harry le regarda serrer les poings puis répondre tranquillement à sa question, comme s'ils étaient deux _amis_ qui se retrouvaient.

_Je suis mannequin.

_C'est vrai ?

_Bien sûr que non, Potter. Je ne suis pas tombé aussi bas.

Et voilà qu'il plaisantait comme s'il était réellement en présence d'un vieil _ami_. Halluciné, Harry crut qu'il rêvait en voyant la lueur d'amusement dans le regard de Malfoy. La fin du monde approchait, et le Gryffondor était trop ahuri pour pouvoir faire un geste afin de l'en empêcher.

_Je suis Auror. Et toi ? enchaîna-t-il sans laisser le temps au brun de faire la moindre remarque.

_Oh, eh bien… J'ai un magasin de sucreries, marmonna-t-il.

_Voyez-vous ça ! Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Potter.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? siffla Harry, suspicieux, les yeux ressemblant étrangement à deux fentes menaçantes.

_C'est pourtant limpide, répondit Draco sans se laisser démonter. Tu cherches à rester accroché à l'enfance.

_T'es psychomage à tes heures perdues ou quoi ? grogna le brun.

_Non, mais on nous a appris à comprendre les gens afin d'être capable de prévoir leurs réactions.

_Parce que t'essaies de lire en moi, là ?

_J'ai toujours su lire en toi, Potter. Tu laisses transparaître tes émotions comme un miroir.

_Pourquoi devenir Auror ? demanda ce dernier en espérant changer de sujet.

_Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas devenu ?

_Très bien, soupira Harry. Je te réponds si tu me réponds.

_Cela me semble équitable. D'accord. J'essaie de redorer le blason familial. Je veux prouver aux autres que les Malfoy ne sont pas des lâches et qu'ils n'ont pas peur de se battre. Et puis… je veux me venger.

_De qui ?

_J'ai répondu. A ton tour maintenant.

Le Gryffondor avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde parallèle. Non content d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Draco Malfoy, voilà qu'ils jouaient à un question – réponse sans grande animosité. Harry repensa à une de ses conversations avec Hermione et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, cela était très louche de ne pas insulter Malfoy et de ne pas s'engueuler avec lui. Voldemort se réveillerait d'un instant à l'autre qu'il ne serait pas plus choqué.

_Je ne voulais pas suivre une voie toute tracée. Je n'en peux plus de la guerre. Je n'ai jamais voulu y participer. Alors puisque désormais j'ai enfin le choix pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai décidé de faire autre chose.

_Pourquoi vendre des sucreries ?

_De qui veux-tu te venger ?

_On va faire ça pendant longtemps ? Ok, souffla Draco, blasé. J'ai des comptes à régler avec certains Mangemorts.

_Lesquels ?

_On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, Potter ? Et n'essaie pas de griller les règles du jeu, c'est à toi, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à sa question précédente.

_C'est très con, tu sais… Je n'ai jamais eu de bonbons quand j'étais enfant. Tout le monde croit que j'ai été choyé depuis toujours, et je sais que tu es le premier à avoir cette opinion de moi, tu me l'as assez jeté à la figure du temps de Poudlard. Je me souviens, enchaîna-t-il sans laisser le temps à Draco de protester, que les premières sucreries que j'ai eu le droit de goûter, c'était dans le Poudlard Express. J'ai adoré. C'était doux, sucré, rempli de surprises. Un vrai feu d'artifice dans ma bouche, qui envoyait des étincelles dans mon ventre, et allumait des étoiles dans mes yeux. Ca me rendait juste heureux. Alors j'ai voulu participer au bonheur des enfants. Quelque chose de simple et de joyeux, loin de la guerre, qui pourrait peut-être effacer toutes les horreurs liées à ce passé dévorant.

_Potter et son syndrome du héros… sourit Draco pour masquer le trouble et la compréhension acérée qui avait pris possession de lui à l'entente des raisons de Harry. Tu n'as pas changé, dit-il afin de garder un point d'ancrage avec leurs habitudes et de vaincre l'inconstance d'un temps en totale évolution.

_Toi, tu as changé.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'entendirent pas le gong retentir. Ils étaient perdus dans leur observation mutuelle. Ce fut l'homme à la droite de Harry lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule qui le ramena sur Terre. Il quitta le regard hypnotique de Malfoy et comprit après que l'autre le lui ait rappelé qu'il devait bouger. Hébété, il acquiesça et se leva sans quitter l'ancien Serpentard du regard.

Puis tout contact cessa lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à un nouvel interlocuteur. Mais face au bellâtre marocain, Harry n'avait que cheveux blonds pâles et regard orageux en tête…

[…]

_Tu as quoi ?

_Ron, sérieux mon vieux, pour une fois dans ta vie, il va falloir que tu te mettes d'accord avec ta moitié. Parce qu'à force de me crier noir alors qu'elle m'assène blanc, je vais devenir fou.

_Tu as tapé la causette avec Malfoy, Harry !

_J'en ai parfaitement conscience, je me pince encore pour être sûr de ne pas avoir cauchemardé, mais je n'ai fait qu'écouter Hermione.

_Depuis quand tu l'écoutes ? T'en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête !

_Euh… Depuis que ça me sauve la vie ? demanda Harry, sarcastique.

_Ne me dis pas que là, tu étais en danger ?

_Eh bien…

Et à cette question, Harry se revit face à Draco Malfoy. Le fait qu'il ait plaisanté avec lui, qu'il se soit ouvert à lui, et qu'il ait pris part au jeu l'avaient plus qu'étonné. Il en était même resté sidéré. Pourtant, sans le savoir, le blond avait réussi par un habile coup du sort à grappiller des points dans l'estime du Survivant. Peut-être était-ce là le danger. Harry était gay, Malfoy était gay, et pourtant leur inimitié imposait une frontière infranchissable salvatrice. Mais si, en plus de le trouver physiquement attirant, Harry en venait à apprécier son – et il eut du mal à le penser – charme, oui, cela devenait dangereux. Trop dangereux.

_Harry !

_Je ne sais pas, Ron. J'ai l'habitude de me mettre immédiatement sur mes gardes lorsque Malfoy est dans les parages.

_Ok, soupira-t-il pour retrouver son calme. Et si on arrêtait de parler de lui ? A chaque lendemain de tes speeds datings, tu n'as que son nom à la bouche. Qu'en est-il des autres hommes ?

Harry, pris au dépourvu, ne sut que répondre. Il bafouilla, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait vu Malfoy à _L'Orée du Désir_, il n'avait pas fait grand cas des autres hommes. Il était trop focalisé sur l'objet de sa haine pour prêter attention aux objets de son bonheur. Allant jusqu'à leur trouver mille et un défauts qui les enlaidissaient et les dévalorisaient aux côtés de l'ancien Serpentard. Et allant même jusqu'à refuser tout rendez-vous avec l'un d'entre eux. Harry avait un problème.

Mais ceci, il se garda bien de l'avouer à Ron, trop perturbé par cette introspection rapide pour assister à une crise cardiaque de son meilleur ami et subir ses cris de vierge effarouchée. Il s'empressa donc de prétexter qu'il surveillait Malfoy en cas où il lui referait un mauvais coup, comme à Poudlard. Ce que le roux, loin de se douter des tourments de son ami, jugea sage. Et Harry savait que toute cette obsession n'était pas saine. Heureusement pour lui, Hermione n'était pas là, ou sinon, elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui rappeler les catastrophes de leur sixième année…

[…]

_Parle-moi de toi.

_Oh… Euh…

Surpris, Harry bégaya, les yeux roulant de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de trouver une issue de secours. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. Il s'était fait piéger. Las de ressembler à une bête traquée, il prit son courage à deux mains et revêtit une assurance surfaite. Il s'était laissé charmer par la voix chaude de Manuel, et décida d'assumer cette fascination que l'autre sembla brusquement lui porter, le menton dans la main, les yeux papillonnant de malice.

Harry avait su au premier regard que le bel espagnol ne lui apporterait pas son bonheur, mais il se dit qu'il pourrait fortement y contribuer le temps d'une nuit. Il devait s'ôter Draco de la tête. Ses cheveux ébène mi longs, ses yeux noir profonds, sa peau mate, son timbre vibrant, tout chez lui laissait présager un voyage inoubliable vers des contrées lointaines et salvatrices. Alors l'ancien Gryffondor se décida à faire ce qu'il s'était toujours refusé. Il se construisit une vie.

_Eh bien je suis gérant d'une petite épicerie. A la fin de mes études, je suis entré dans le commerce, au service de mon défunt oncle qui m'a laissé sa boutique. Sinon, je suis plutôt quelqu'un de discret, bien que j'adore faire la fête.

_Intéressant… Je suis de Madrid, et c'est la ville de la fête. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner après ? Je connais un petit coin de paradis où s'amuser est le maître mot. Enfin, seulement si cela te tente…

_Ce me dirait beaucoup, oui…

_Alors enfreignons les règles et rejoignons-nous à la sortie, sourit Manuel avec une œillade suggestive.

_Je n'y manquerai pas, susurra Harry en pensant que Manuel n'imaginait pas à quel point il aimait enfreindre les règles.

Puis, au son du gong, il se leva, un sourire aux lèvres, et se décala avant de se retrouver face au blond honni.

_Franchement, Malfoy, tu n'en as pas marre de traîner ici ?

_Bonsoir à toi aussi, Potter.

_Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses survivre en côtoyant aussi souvent les Moldus.

_Il y a pleins de choses que tu ignores de moi.

_Eh bien surtout, n'ôte pas le voile du mystère. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas simplement traîner dans une boîte gay et suivre une vie de débauche ?

_Parce que je ne suis pas comme ça. Et voici la preuve que tu ne me connais pas.

_Explique-moi.

Draco plongea son regard argenté dans les émeraudes de Harry, en proie à un dilemme dont il sembla trouver l'issue quelque secondes plus tard. Puis avec un léger soupir d'irritation, il souffla sa réponse.

_J'attends le bonheur.

_Toi ? s'exclama le brun, amusé.

_Oui, moi. Pourquoi n'y aurais-je pas droit, Potter ?

_Parce que…

Et Harry bloqua sur la fin de sa phrase. Malfoy avait prouvé qu'il n'était pas un Mangemort et qu'il avait été entraîné de force dans cette sordide guerre. Il n'avait pas choisi sa famille mais il avait aidé à la capture de son père. Certes par amour, mais Harry préféra omettre ce léger détail.

Un Malfoy n'était pas capable d'aimer. L'ancien Gryffondor aurait pu lui renvoyer toutes les horreurs de son adolescence à la figure, mais ce ne serait qu'immaturité. Il ne pouvait même plus le traiter de Prince des Glaces, le blond lui avait prouvé le contraire au cours de leurs entretiens forcés. Et, bien que Harry ait du mal à l'avouer, même les fouines pouvaient être heureuses.

_Parce que quoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, soupira finalement Harry en s'affalant sur lui-même. J'en viens à penser que c'est une notion désuète qui n'existe que dans l'Eldorado. Je me demande chaque jour c'est quand le bonheur, et le vide me répond chaque jour la même chose.

_Alors on est pareils, glissa doucement Draco.

_Ça me tue de dire ça, mais aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, oui. Les gens croient que je suis heureux, mais comment l'être alors que je suis épié au moindre geste ? Cette célébrité me ronge.

_Je sais. C'est pour ça que tu en viens à te confier à ton ennemi.

_Je ne te considère plus comme mon ennemi, Malfoy, répliqua Harry en fixant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le gong retentit, et le brun se leva en lui adressant un léger sourire. Et alors que Harry s'installait devant un moustachu, il sut que ce soir, Manuel s'amuserait seul.

[…]

Harry était assis dans un des deux fauteuils moelleux qui peuplaient le salon de ses meilleurs amis. Rouge orangé, il rappelait avec tendresse leur salle commune et se mariait parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce, contribuant à l'aspect chaleureux de l'ensemble. Mais c'était surtout parce que c'était le plus proche de la cheminée que le brun avait décidé de le faire sien. Ainsi, à peine arrivé chez le couple qu'il s'affalait de suite. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas failli à la tradition.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, il avait la tête tournée vers l'extérieur et semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Lorsqu'il était arrivé par cheminette cinq minutes plus tôt, Hermione avait déjà remarqué son air rêveur, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle avait préféré attendre que son ami prenne la parole, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son époux, connu pour sa légendaire impatience.

_Harry ?

Aucune réaction. A la place, l'interpellé poussa un léger soupir, perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées.

_Harry, 'Mione a fait des cookies !

Mais la tentative de Ron tomba à l'eau, inquiétant le rouquin. D'habitude, Harry se jetait sans états d'âme sur les biscuits. Soit il était malade, soit… Ron préféra ne pas y songer.

_Harry, Malfoy est là, susurra Hermione pour venir en aide à son cher et tendre.

Et, comme elle s'y attendait, la réaction ne tarda pas. Harry tourna brusquement la tête et se leva d'un bond, une main lissant sa chemise irrémédiablement froissée, et l'autre domptant ses cheveux inexorablement rebelles. A cette vue, Ron resta bouche bée, stupéfait de voir son meilleur ami se mettre dans des états pareils pour la fouine.

_Faut que je m'assoie, marmonna-t-il alors que Harry demandait où était Draco.

Lorsque Hermione pouffa, le Survivant sembla se rendre compte de la supercherie et se renfrogna. Il croisa les bras dans une attitude boudeuse et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil, sans élégance aucune.

_J'imagine que les choses vont mieux entre Draco et toi, déclara la jeune femme, clairement amusée.

_Bien sûr que non ! On se déteste.

_Evidemment. Et comment s'est passée ta soirée ?

_Comme les autres, éluda Harry.

_Dans ton salon, à maugréer contre Draco et son inestimable attirance.

_Voi-… Mais n'importe quoi ! Ça va pas la tête !

_Avoue qu'il est mignon.

_Trop pas ! Il a des cheveux trop longs qui ne semblent absolument pas soyeux. Il a des yeux trop gris et absolument pas envoutants. Il a une peau trop pâle et absolument pas parfaite.

_Et tu ne l'as _absolument_ pas dévisagé, cela s'entend, glissa-t-elle angéliquement. Cela me rappelle une certaine époque…

_Ouais. Souvenirs, souvenirs, soupira Ron. Moi qui espérais tellement que cette période soit révolue.

_De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Harry avec une grimace d'appréhension.

_Ne nous fais pas cet affront, je suis sûr que tu te souviens parfaitement d'il y a six ans…

_C'est bas, ça, siffla le brun en fronçant les sourcils, ses craintes confirmées par les propos de celle qu'il osait nommer meilleure amie.

_Ce qui est bas, Harry James Potter, c'est que tu sois aussi têtu qu'une mule.

_A cette époque, j'étais amoureux de Ginny !

_A cette époque, tu rompais avec elle après avoir découvert ton homosexualité.

_Et à cette époque, tu ne lâchais pas Malfoy d'une semelle, ajouta Ron.

_Et j'avais bien raison ! Il a introduit des Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

_Tu connais les circonstances, Harry, on ne va pas polémiquer une fois de plus là-dessus, soupira Ron.

_Bon, très bien ! C'est vrai qu'il est… _attirant_, mais ça reste Malfoy. Il a passé sa scolarité à nous insulter et à nous rabaisser. Il a failli tuer Buck. Il nous a dénoncés à Ombrage. Il vous appelait le Miséreux et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Et ce ne sont que des détails parmi tant d'autres !

_C'est du passé, Harry. On sait tout ça. Mais on connait aussi la suite de l'histoire.

_Tout ça pour dire que tu as le droit d'être attiré par lui. Je veux dire, autrement que physiquement.

Choqué que ce soit Ron qui tienne de tels propos, Harry resta bouche bée en le fixant.

_C'est Hermione qui m'a forcé, se justifia alors le rouquin en faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa femme.

_Je vois. Eh bien il n'y a plus qu'une solution, déclara Harry machiavéliquement. Je dois baiser Malfoy pour mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

[…]

Lorsque Harry Potter avait une idée, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Elle s'insinuait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son esprit et ne s'en délogeait sous aucun prétexte, emprisonnant chacun de ses membres. C'est donc déterminé qu'il était entré à _L'Orée du Désir_ ce mercredi-là. Ses amis n'avaient pu le faire changer d'avis malgré leurs nombreuses protestations. A leurs yeux, son projet ne réglerait rien du tout, au contraire cela risquerait plutôt d'enfoncer le brun dans des problèmes carabinés. Pourtant Ron avait fini par laisser tomber, allant même jusqu'à donner son pseudo feu vert.

Satisfait, le Survivant n'avait pas fait attention aux paroles de son ami qui, désormais, tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. C'est donc avec un sempiternel « depuis le temps que tu rêves de te le faire » qu'il voyait défiler les hommes face à lui, sans vraiment les voir. Il avait sorti le grand jeu ce soir. Et chacun d'entre eux semblait penser qu'il en était le principal concerné. Les dragues plus ou moins subtiles s'enchaînaient sans discontinuité, et Harry savait déjà qu'à la fin de cette soirée, Carolyn le contacterait pour lui demander l'autorisation de communiquer ses coordonnées. Ce que Harry refuserait sûrement, focalisé sur un blond aristocratique aux yeux anthracite.

Vêtu d'un jean noir taille basse tenu par une ceinture blanche à la boucle mondialement connu, sa chemise toute aussi blanche tranchait avec son pantalon et la noirceur indomptable de ses cheveux. Ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux et ne se posaient jamais sur la même chose – ou la même personne –, éternellement en quête, attendant le Serpentard. Semblant se demander où était le bonheur. Il répondait à mi mots à ses interlocuteurs, ne leur prêtant qu'un semblant d'attention. Il était étourdi, un peu dans la lune, déconnecté de la réalité. Cela, associé à sa beauté, faisait des ravages. Pourtant Harry ne le remarquait pas. Il attendait Draco.

Mais alors que le dernier gong de la soirée retentit, face au dernier homme brun aux yeux marron, Harry comprit que Draco n'était pas là.

[…]

Il n'était pas allé chez ses amis. Il avait préféré rester chez lui, assis sur son canapé, face à l'âtre rougeoyant, un verre à la main. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre leurs mots réconfortants. Il préférant se perdre dans l'intensité du feu et la brume de l'alcool. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être consolé. Il voulait juste boire jusqu'à oublier, et rester avachi dans son salon jusqu'au lendemain matin, voire plus. Il n'était pas triste. Il était énervé. Il le détestait.

Malfoy lui avait posé un lapin. Harry avait toujours autant de mal à y croire, et se répétait cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'y avait aucune exclusivité dans leurs rencontres, elles étaient totalement fortuites, mais c'était Malfoy et lui était Potter. Il y avait toujours eu ce lien qui primait entre eu, et Draco l'avait bafoué. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le blond avait reçu les coordonnées d'une personne qui lui plaisait, et qu'il était en ce moment même avec ce mec. Et cela le mettait dans une rage noire.

Il les imaginait tous les deux dans un lit, faisant sauvagement l'amour. Il imaginait la sueur dégouliner le long du dos du blond alors qu'il pilonnait l'autre. Il imaginait son corps bouger sporadiquement pour s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans celui de l'autre. Il imaginait sa respiration erratique caresser la nuque de l'autre et le faire frissonner. Et à chacune de ces images, il s'imaginait à la place de l'autre.

Alors il avait sorti la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu du placard, et il avait bu, à même le goulot pour commencer. Comme un désespéré. Pour combler un manque. Pathétiquement. Et, en plus de boire, Harry avait pensé. Et ses pensées l'avaient mené sur une route sinueuse. Et cette route avait débouché sur un traquenard. Il s'était perdu.

En sixième année, Harry avait été attiré par Malfoy. A force de le suivre, à force de l'espionner, il avait appris à connaître sa démarche, son dos et chacune de ses habitudes. Et il se souvenait particulièrement d'une soirée. Malfoy errait dans le château, Harry lui avait emboîté le pas. Il était entré dans la salle de bain des préfets, sans se douter de la présence du brun. Il avait fait couler l'eau, et en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, il s'était déshabillé, tranquillement. Harry avait été incapable de bouger, et encore moins de détourner le regard. Il avait observé la peau pâle apparaître au fur et à mesure, bloquant sur le torse imberbe finement musclé, suivant le contour des abdominaux jusqu'à la ligne de poils qui menait au fruit interdit. Il avait vu les doigts fins défaire la ceinture, déboutonner le pantalon puis l'abaisser. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait fixé les mollets gracieux et avait lentement remonté les yeux jusqu'aux genoux. Là, son cœur avait raté un battement lorsque le caleçon avait traversé son champ de vision. Et il avait continué lentement, le sang battant violemment à ses tempes, jusqu'aux cuisses fermes, pour arriver à l'objet de son désir. Harry avait brusquement dégluti lorsque Malfoy avait bougé, offrant à sa vue sa chute de reins parfaite. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le blond dans l'eau que Harry se rendit compte qu'il était dur comme jamais et que sa respiration était hachée.

Ce fut ce soir-là qu'il comprit qu'il désirait le blond. Puis la guerre l'avait entraîné, et il n'y avait plus songé, ensevelissant même ceci sous une couche de déni, cadenassée pour toujours. Mais il avait fallu qu'il le croise dans un bar moldu, lors d'un speed dating gay. Et le verrou, rouillé, avait cassé, déversant son attirance honnie. Ils avaient parlé, un peu, régulièrement. Et les choses avaient évolué. Harry avait ouvert les yeux. Tardivement. Il avait raté le coche. Malheureusement. Il buvait. Fatalement.

Et ses souvenirs virevoltaient devant ses paupières closes. Il imaginait un Draco aguicheur ce jour-là, dans son bain moussant. Un Draco séduisant pour lui, qui aurait dansé pour lui, qui se serait touché pour lui. Et à cette pensée, Harry ne put empêcher sa main de venir titiller ses tétons et de suivre la courbe de ses abdominaux avant de parvenir à la lisière de son pantalon. Lentement, il défit sa boucle de ceinture, suivie de sa fermeture éclair, et plongea la main dans son boxer. Il se mit doucement à caresser son sexe pulsant, les yeux clos, l'image de Draco en tête. Un Draco qui lui sourirait, se lécherait les lèvres, et lui lancerait un regard brûlant. Sa main accéléra le rythme, sa tête se rejeta en arrière, ses dents mordillèrent ses lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Et alors que la délivrance arrivait, avivée par l'image d'un Draco nageant dans son bain, un sanglot l'étouffa et l'orgasme le traversa.

Il se releva quelques heures plus tard, titubant, et scanda à tout va que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait pas accès à cette partie de jambes en l'air. Il y en aurait d'autres, avec d'autres hommes. Et c'était l'essentiel.

Tant pis si son cœur pleurait un bonheur raté. Tant pis…

[…]

_Alors Malfoy, on a décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre loin des Moldus ?

_Décidément Potter, tu ne sais pas dire bonjour comme tout le monde. Et toi qui me parlais de politesse…

_Je t'emmerde, Malfoy, cingla la voix sèche de Harry.

_Et nous voilà revenus aux bonnes vieilles civilités, soupira Draco. Tu t'es pris un râteau pour être si hargneux ou quoi ?

Puis, face au silence buté et au regard mauvais du brun, Draco écarquilla les yeux.

_Noooon ? Tu t'es _vraiment_ pris un râteau ? Qui a osé faire cet affront au grand Harry Potter ?

_Arrête, grinça ledit grand Harry Potter.

Le visage fermé, Harry se retrancha derrière son mutisme. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Malfoy qu'il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui lui avait posé un lapin. Et il pouvait encore moins lui dire que cela l'énervait et le blessait. Et il ne lui conterait pour rien au monde ces rêves où il était pendu à son cou. Il tairait que cela le tuait de ne jamais se réveiller près de lui. Alors il muselait son chagrin et houspillait le blond du regard, cherchant des traces de son amant sur son corps parfait. Sans rien trouver.

Puis un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Malfoy était en face de lui. Il n'était pas avec un amant, ni un petit ami, il était en face de lui. Et bizarrement, son cœur s'emballa. Parce que, même si c'était contre sa volonté, Malfoy passait la St Valentin avec lui.

Lorsque Harry était arrivé à vingt heures cinquante-cinq comme à son habitude, les décorations niaises lui avaient brûlé la rétine et rappelé avec douleur la date fatidique. Il avait voulu faire demi-tour, mais entre rester seul et passer de lourdeau en lourdeau, il avait préféré la deuxième option. La preuve qu'il était tombé bien bas s'il refusait désormais la solitude le jour des amoureux. Mais il se rassura en se disant que ce n'était au final qu'un jour comme les autres. Et que oui, la solitude lui pesait de plus en plus. Il se demandait inlassablement quand arrivait le bonheur.

Puis la pensée que Malfoy fut peut-être présent l'avait également retenu. Et il n'avait pas eu tort. Il avait été obligé de parler avec six autres hommes esseulés et rendus pathétiques par cette fête immonde avant de tomber sur sa perle. Il ne regrettait rien. Pourtant il était hors de question de montrer son véritable état d'esprit à l'ancien Serpentard, c'est pourquoi il attaqua si durement. Et il n'oubliait pas son absence de la semaine dernière.

_Pourquoi t'es revenu ? T'en as pas marre de polluer mon air ?

_Ne me jette plus ta mauvaise humeur à la gueule, Potter. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Si tu veux encore jouer aux ados pré-pubères, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Et puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, je n'ai jamais arrêté de venir, j'ai juste eu un empêchement. Pansy a tambouriné à ma porte alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter devant l'air sceptique du brun. Elle était complètement hystérique, Blaise venait de la mettre à la porte.

_Pansy ?

_Parkinson.

_Celle qui te suivait comme ton ombre et qui scandait à tout va votre futur mariage ?

_Heureux de savoir que tu t'intéressais tant à ma vie. C'est elle, effectivement, soupira Draco, empreint à de mauvais souvenirs. Elle m'a finalement lâché la grappe après que j'ai utilisé les grands moyens et roulé une pelle à un mec.

_Oh. Effectivement, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

_Voilà. Et donc elle était effondrée. J'ai passé ma soirée à la réconforter alors qu'au final ce n'était qu'une grosse mésentente entre Blaise et elle, comme toujours.

_Blaise ?

_Zabini. Il était dans notre promotion à Poudlard. Un grand noir, assez effacé mais plutôt belliqueux, ce bougre.

Et comme par enchantement, la boule de jalousie qui lui obstruait la gorge se défit, lui permettant ainsi de mieux respirer.

_Oui, je crois voir de qui il s'agit, sourit-il. Tu es encore en contact avec des anciens élèves ?

_Comme toi, il me semble.

_Oui, bien sûr…

_Mais tu pensais qu'un homme comme moi ne pouvait être qu'un associable.

_Non, je…

_Pas la peine de le nier, Potter. Tu aurais pu avoir raison. Mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'entretiens des relations amicales. J'ai gardé contact avec de nombreux Serpentards, et quelques Serdaigles. Et même un Gryffondor, c'est donc pour dire !

_Qui ? siffla Harry, le monstre de jalousie se réveillant au creux de ses entrailles.

_Toi, idiot, répondit Draco avec un sourire amusé.

Et en voyant cette expression sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, Harry sentit son cœur fondre.

_Est-ce que tu me hais ? demanda-t-il alors de but en blanc.

Etonné, le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite et resta à fixer celui qu'on appelait le Survivant. Harry, lui, se mordait la lèvre en se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour laisser échapper cette question. Mais depuis qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son ennemi, et au vu de l'évolution de leur relation, cette question le taraudait.

_Honnêtement… Je dirais que non. Bon, certes, du temps de Poudlard, je te méprisais parce que tu étais le Survivant, tu représentais tout ce que je détestais parce que je n'y avais pas accès. J'adorais t'insulter et te rabaisser, j'étais, sans me vanter, le meilleur pour trouver tes points faibles et appuyer dessus sans parcimonie, mais… J'étais un petit con à l'époque. Je croyais aux idéologies du Mage Noir, j'avais été conditionné pour. Je n'avais jamais remis ces principes en cause, et on m'avait brossé un portrait de toi des plus repoussants. Forcément, je ne t'avais pas apprécié dès le premier coup d'œil. Tu m'énervais, tu m'irritais, tu m'horripilais, mais je ne crois pas que je te détestais. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pris conscience de la portée de mes gestes et de mes paroles. D'ailleurs je m'en excuse. Cela n'est rien, mais c'est déjà un début. Donc tout ça pour te dire que, non, je ne te hais pas.

Ahuri, Harry n'entendit même pas le gong. Il resta bêtement à fixer Draco, ne sachant que dire. Les excuses du blond étaient aussi inattendues qu'inespérées. Elles venaient le réchauffer jusqu'au plus profond de son être et remplissaient son cœur d'un sentiment innommable. Satisfait de son impression, Draco se leva, et avant de partir, lui glissa un « à la semaine prochaine » amusé, laissant le brun les bras ballants.

[…]

_Dis-moi pas que c'est la vérité !

_Il m'a fait ses excuses…

_Ça commence comme ça la fin du monde, c'est pas possible autrement.

_Il m'a fait ses excuses.

_J'y crois pas, c'est hallucinant !

_Il m'a fait ses excuses…

_Bon ! s'exclama Hermione, lasse du spectacle de son meilleur ami atterré dans le fauteuil et de son mari faisant les cent pas à grand renforts de gestes. Harry, on a compris. Ron, assis-toi, tu me donnes le tournis, et ferme-la, tu me donnes mal à la tête !

Une fois le silence acquis – non sans avoir dû subir nombres de ronchonnements de la part des deux hommes –, elle soupira de bonheur et s'assit sur l'accoudoir aux côtés du roux.

_J'en déduis que la soirée s'est bien passé.

_Il s'est excusé… Et il m'a dit « à la semaine prochaine » !

_Oh, par Merlin, même Ginny n'est pas comme ça après un rendez-vous…

_Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous !

_Mais tu aimerais bien que ça en est vraiment l'aspect officiel, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

_Je…

Et ce fut avec une horreur teintée de résignation que Harry se rendit dès lors compte que son amie avait raison. Il cessa brusquement de se voiler la face et s'avoua douloureusement qu'il ne voulait pas le blond juste pour une nuit. Ce fut donc avec une voix brisée mais où pointait l'espoir qu'il acquiesçait à la question de la jeune femme.

[…]

_Je ne te déteste pas non plus, Malfoy.

_Oui, bonsoir Potter.

Mais un sourire contrasta avec le ton blasé du blond. Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait certes dit qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son ennemi, mais qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué que leur inimitié n'avait plus lieu d'être à ses yeux. Il était donc venu à cette table avec cette idée en priorité, et comme toujours, ce fut la première chose qu'il dit, délaissant toutes formules de politesse. Il sourit et s'installa sur la chaise face à Draco.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois désormais qu'ils se rencontraient à _L'Orée du Désir_. Et il avait fallu tout ce temps à Harry pour comprendre la réelle signification du nom de l'établissement. C'est donc avec résolution qu'il avait une nouvelle fois franchi le seuil du bar vêtu cette fois-ci d'un pantalon de treillis marron qui lui descendait lâchement sur les hanches et d'un T-shirt blanc. Il voulait Draco, et il l'aurait.

Il était presque sûr qu'il y avait eu un truc la semaine dernière. L'ambiance romantique de la St Valentin avait dû l'influencer pour qu'il lui présente ses excuses et semble si charmeur. Il avait senti son regard sur lui tout au long de la soirée, lui envoyant de charmants frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Harry voulait y croire. Il refusait de penser que ses yeux lui avaient joué un mauvais tour. Alors suivant le déroulement de cette soirée, il prendrait les mesures qui s'imposeraient.

_Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'avec moi que tu parles autant ? On est censés faire de nouvelles rencontres, s'ouvrir aux autres, mais tu fais tout l'inverse.

_Tu m'espionnes ?

_Non, j'observe, sourit Draco avec malice. C'est mon métier. Alors ?

_C'est logique, non ? Tu me connais. Je n'ai pas à mentir avec toi.

_Justement, tu peux devenir qui tu veux. Pourquoi vouloir rester le célèbre Harry Potter, vainqueur de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

_Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas cet homme-là avec toi. Je reste moi-même. Mon vrai moi-même. Je ne mens pas.

_Oh. Oh…

_J'ai toujours pu rester moi face à toi. Vois-tu, tu es loin de mes groupies habituelles. C'est… rafraîchissant de parler avec toi. On ne discute pas de choses futiles, tu ne t'extasies pas devant moi – quoique j'aimerais bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier –, c'est différent, et mieux.

_Ne rêve pas, Potter, lâcha Draco d'une voix suffisante pour masquer le trouble que les propos du brun avaient provoqué en lui. Je ne serais jamais pendu à tes lèvres comme une vulgaire poupée.

_Dommage…

Conscient du double sens de ces mots, Harry se félicita de ne pas devenir tout rouge et d'avoir le souffle coupé, cela aurait cassé tout son effet. Surpris, Draco leva un sourcil face aux avances de l'ancien Gryffondor, de plus en plus amusé de se retrouver en présence d'un Harry Potter dévergondé.

_Mais si tu veux, je peux très bien changer.

_Non ! s'empressa de dire Draco, comprenant de suite qu'il venait de se vendre. Je veux dire… non. J'aime bien être le seul à voir le vrai toi. C'est rafraîchissant, comme tu dis. Voire jouissif…

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, un sourire chacun au coin des lèvres. Et Harry comprit que ses espoirs prenaient dès lors une nouvelle ampleur.

[…]

_Il a accepté que Carolyn me donne ses coordonnées !

_Wouh, génial Harry, bailla Ron.

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Ça veut dire qu'il est d'accord pour que je vienne le voir. Vous imaginez ? Lui, Draco Malfoy, d'accord pour que moi, Harry Potter, vienne chez lui ! Mais ça signifie plein de choses ! C'est peut-être le début de quelque chose. Ça voudrait dire que je l'intéresse. Ça voudrait dire que… Oh mon Dieu, j'y crois pas ! J'y ai pensé toute la journée, vous vous rendez compte ? Ça m'a hanté toute la sainte journée, et voilà qu'il y a quelques heures, Carolyn me donne ses coordonnées ! C'est magnifique ! J'étais tellement dans la lune, que… je crois que j'aurais de belles surprises en faisant mes comptes.

A cette pensée, Harry se renfrogna, mais il ne perdit pas de son entrain. La terre entière pouvait être submergée par un raz de marée dévastateur qu'il ne se départirait pas de son sourire. Alors qu'importait ses quelques pertes financières, il avait l'adresse de Draco.

Ron, quant à lui, ne semblait emporté par aucun élan d'euphorie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le couple attendait cette prise de conscience et cette avancée qu'au lieu de sauter au plafond, ils attendaient de voir les choses par eux-mêmes. Ils connaissaient leur meilleur ami, et savaient aussi qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien faire marche arrière. Cela avait toujours été le cas dans la vie sentimentale de Harry Potter. Autant il allait au-devant du danger dès qu'il se présentait, prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver les siens, autant il refusait de se mouiller lorsqu'il s'agissait de relations. Mais heureusement pour Ron, Hermione arriva, bien décidée à faire bouger les choses.

_J'ai son adresse, Hermione !

_Bonsoir Harry, oui je vais bien, merci de t'enquérir de ma santé. Espèce de rustre, on ne t'a jamais dit que la première chose à faire était de saluer les gens quand tu les voyais ? le gronda-t-elle.

_Oui, oui. J'ai son adresse ! sautilla le brun, envoyant valser toute remontrance, tout entier à son bonheur.

_Bien, fit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller le voir maintenant.

_Je… Quoi ?

_Oui, Harry. A quoi te servirait son adresse si tu ne lui rends pas visite ?

_Mais… Il ne me laissera jamais entrer ! Et je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire !

_Harry James Potter, ne commence pas à vouloir te défiler. Tu as son adresse, tu iras ! Ce sera la même chose que lors des speeds datings, sauf que l'endroit sera différent et que vous aurez tout le temps que vous souhaiterez… ajouta-t-elle mine de rien.

_En plus, Harry, tu viens de dire toi-même que si ça se trouve, c'est un signe, fit remarquer Ron.

_Oui, mais…

_Encore une seule objection et tu regretteras d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

_Dis donc, tu pourrais être plus gentille tout de même, tu…

_Promets !

_Chef, oui chef !

Et à voir le sourire satisfait de la jeune femme, Harry se demanda dans quoi est-ce qu'il venait de s'embarquer…

[…]

Tout allait bien se passer. Se répétant une fois de plus ce qui était désormais devenu son mantra, Harry resta devant la porte d'entrée, à fixer les ornements rehaussant le bois. Il s'amusa à reconnaître quelques runes mais se lassa bien vite de ne pas pourvoir les traduire. Et un picotement le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui rappela qu'il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Il souffla sur ses doigts gelés, mais ne frappa pas pour autant. Il espérait ainsi se donner un léger répit avant d'entrer et d'affronter ce qui s'avérait peut-être être son destin. A cette pensée, un goût amer lui tapissa la bouche. Il était à bout de souffle, et à fleur de peau.

Il s'apprêtait à envoyer valser tous ses idéaux. Il abaissait toutes ses barrières. Il venait offrir sa vie à Draco Malfoy. Malgré leur passé sulfureux, malgré leur inimitié révolue, malgré leurs camps opposés. Malgré les embûches que le destin avait placées sur leur chemin, Harry se trouvait devant la porte de Draco. Et le picotement fit place à une sueur froide. Non, tout ne se passerait pas bien. Harry avait une mauvaise impression. Peut-être aurait-il dû boire un peu avant de venir, histoire de se parer du courage nécessaire, et de trouver l'amour. Surtout trouver l'amour, cette voie céleste qui le mènera au bonheur. Mais la vie n'était pas un conte de fées, et aucun d'eux n'était un prince. Harry savait déjà que Draco sera sa mort. Peut-être atroce et irréversible, peut-être lente et étoilée. Mais ce soir, il le savait, il mourrait.

Il se demanda une fois de plus comment il avait pu tomber sous le charme de l'ancien Serpentard, puis quand cela était arrivé, et enfin si un jour cela cesserait. Cette soirée serait déterminante pour répondre à cette dernière question. Au plus profond de lui, Harry espérait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de l'aimer. L'amour l'avait frappé sans prévenir, et il priait pour ne pas finir foudroyé. Draco était capable de l'achever, comme de le raviver. Toutes ses réponses étaient derrière cette porte. Alors il inspira profondément, mis ses « j'aurais dû » de côté, et se lança.

De longues secondes qui semblèrent être des heures s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le maître des lieux en personne. Lorsqu'il vivait encore au Manoir Malfoy, Harry savait qu'un elfe aurait ouvert, mais depuis que le blond avait déménagé afin de fuir tous les mauvais souvenirs ayant trait à la demeure familiale, les choses avaient bien changé, et Harry s'en rendait compte dorénavant. Face à face, ce dernier put constater que Draco était plus grand que lui, mais plus fin, bien qu'il dégage une force étonnante. La guerre l'avait forgé, tout comme elle avait forgé Harry. Sa prestance l'écrasa, et il déglutit difficilement, gauche et bègue.

_Bonsoir, Potter. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais décider à frapper.

_Tu… Tu savais que j'étais là ?

_Bien évidemment. Je suis Auror, je te rappelle. Entre donc, fit il ensuite en s'effaçant pour laisser passer le brun.

Se flagellant mentalement pour se sentir intimidé, Harry obéit et pénétra dans la maison de Draco. Il tressaillit lorsque leurs corps se frôlèrent et inspira profondément pour humer son parfum. Puis il s'ébroua mentalement, se maudissant de réagir aussi niaisement. Il était Harry Potter, par Merlin, il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi pour un homme ! Fier de sa décision, il suivit Draco qui le mena à un petit salon boisé tout en sobriété. Harry allait de surprise en surprise. Lui qui s'imaginait l'antre du blond comme un lieu de torture et de débauche découvrait un simple appartement, tout en chaleur et convivialité.

En lui montrant un fauteuil de la tête, Draco lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Persuadé que répondre « toi » serait du plus mauvais effet, Harry calma sa libido et demanda du Whisky Pur Feu, son allié depuis quelques temps. Il devait s'armer de courage sans pour autant perdre toutes ses inhibitions. Sauter sur Draco n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais il ne voulait pas que son corps. Quelque chose de plus important l'intéressait.

_Dis-moi, commença Draco en s'asseyant gracieusement à son tour dans un fauteuil face à Harry après les avoir servis, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

_Eh bien… Je suis venu t'annoncer que je ne viendrais plus à _L'Orée du Désir_.

_Oh. Oh… répéta Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

Et Harry sourit devant ce tic. Il avait remarqué que, lorsqu'il était surpris, le blond répétait « oh » sur deux tons différents. Le premier était plutôt calme, le deuxième légèrement déprimé. Et il sut aussi que, rien que pour le plaisir de l'entendre encore et encore, il serait capable de le surprendre tous les jours. Surtout si après il avait la chance de le réconforter et de le rassurer.

_Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Tu as trouvé le… bonheur ?

_J'espère.

_Oh. Oh… Je suis ravi pour toi, Potter. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire le déplacement, je l'aurais compris en ne te voyant plus venir.

_En fait, j'espérais que toi aussi tu n'y ailles plus…

_Oh. Oh… Je crois qu'il y a mégarde. Je dois y retourner, Harry. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Une claque. Ce fut ce que le brun ressentit en entendant les mots de Draco. Une énorme claque qui s'abattrait tout droit sur sa joue, en un bruit tonitruant, et qui laisserait la plus grande trace de tous les temps. Il tenta de masquer son trouble, sa déception et sa douleur, et lâcha en tout et pour tout un « oh » plat, qui résonna comme la pâle copie de celui de Draco à ses oreilles. Le blond commença à s'agiter et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_Non, je veux dire, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Ce n'est pas grave, Draco. C'est moi qui ai mal compris, ne t'en fais pas. Je… Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Merci pour le verre, sourit tristement Harry en se levant.

_Non ! Attends, tu ne comprends pas, tenta Draco en se levant à son tour. Ce… C'est à cause de la mission. S'il te plait, Harry, continue à venir au bar, ça me motive et me rend heureux de savoir qu'à chaque fois tu t'y trouves. Et c'est vraiment très important que tu y sois pour ma mission. S'il te plait, ne…

_La mission ? Quelle mission ? demanda sèchement l'ancien Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

_Je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais tu…

_Tu mènes une mission sur moi ? l'interrompit-il d'un ton sans appel.

_Quoi ? Mais n'importe…

_C'est pour ça que tu veux que je continue de venir ? Tu enquêtes sur moi ! Tu m'as mené en bateau depuis le début ! Et dire que je commençais à te faire confiance ! Et dire que je te croyais quand tu me disais que tu étais désolé. Et dire que j'ai osé t'avouer que je savais rester moi-même face à toi ! Putain mais quel imbécile ! T'as joué la comédie tout du long. Ton calme face à moi, ta soudaine sympathie, ton humour de merde, tout ça, c'était pour me mettre à l'aise, et pour que j'ouvre ma gueule. C'est ça ton putain de but depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux rassembler des informations sur mon compte.

_Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, je…

_Moi, le centre du monde ? Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit tous les mercredis depuis le début de l'année ? Non, certainement pas, tu devais être trop occupé à noter mentalement toutes les informations que je laissais filtrer. Putain, j'y crois pas. Tu semblais sincère et gentil, mais ce n'était que feintes et conneries. Je… Je n'en reviens pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con. Et moi qui pensais que… Moi qui espérais que…

_Harry, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Tu te méprends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_Oh si, Malfoy. C'est parfaitement ce que je crois. Sur ce, adieu. Et mes _non_-excuses les plus plates pour faire capoter ta précieuse mission !

Puis, furieux, Harry tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte, préférant taire les hurlements de douleur de son cœur.

[…]

La solitude l'avait pris à la gorge, comme une amante trop longtemps oubliée. Elle avait fait passer ses longs doigts froids dans le creux de son cou, comme une caresse détestable. Elle avait soufflé un air glacial sur sa nuque, comme une attention diabolique. Et depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, elle ne le quittait plus, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne l'abandonne. Mais c'était désormais impossible. Il était condamné à vivre avec elle, car elle avait pris son cœur pour demeure.

Les ombres s'étaient logés aux côtés de la solitude, bien au chaud dans la glace de son cœur lacéré, le noircissant toujours un peu plus. La peine avait pris place dans son âme, la faisant chuter toujours plus bas dans les tréfonds des ténèbres. Le rejet était douloureux. Sous le soleil hivernal, la nuit travestissait le jour, plongeant son monde dans l'obscurité.

Pourtant il refusait de sombrer. S'il avait survécu à un Mage Noir, à la culpabilité et à toutes les conséquences de cette guerre, un chagrin d'amour ne le mettrait pas à bas. Un chagrin d'_amour_. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser ressentir une telle chose pour un être aussi vil. Parce que tel était Draco Malfoy. Vil, vicieux, pervers, traître, mesquin, manipulateur, et les adjectifs manquaient pour le décrire. Le blond s'était joué du brun. Harry parierait qu'il n'était même pas gay. Non, tout ce qui l'avait intéressé était sa mission sur le Héros du Monde Sorcier. Et le brun s'était fourvoyé. Draco ne le voyait pas tel qu'il était. Il était comme tous les autres. Seule sa célébrité lui importait. Harry avait oublié à quel point les gens étaient fourbes. Il avait oublié les priorités qui les motivaient. Il avait oublié que l'Amour n'était que faiblesse éhontée. Et il s'en voulait.

Ses meilleurs amis étaient venus le voir pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait refusé d'en parler. Quitte à oublier, il voulait que ce soit total. Alors il s'était tu devant eux, et avait hurlé seul, face au silence de son appartement et au vide de sa vie. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, devenant taciturne et lunatique. Il avait mal, mais refusait de l'accepter, de l'avouer, de le montrer. Il se cachait derrière la froideur de son regard et dissuadait quiconque de l'approcher. Mais de toute façon, personne ne souhaitait le connaître vraiment, personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à lui, personne ne l'aimait vraiment pour ce qu'il était. Il avait cru que Draco était différent. Il avait cru que leur passé pouvait être amoindri. Il avait cru que leur relation changerait. Mais il s'était trompé.

Et malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, il ne parvenait pas à briser l'étau qui enserrait son cœur.

[…]

Il avait tenu sa parole, résolument, scrupuleusement, fièrement. Douloureusement. Facticement, car chacune de ses pensées le ramenait à _L'Orée du Désir_. Pourtant, il se persuadait de ne pas songer au bar – ni à ses occupants. Il n'avait pas semblé aussi sombre depuis des années, depuis la guerre. Depuis que les morts peuplaient ses songes, depuis que le sang tapissait sa rétine, depuis que la douleur, la peur et l'horreur étaient devenues son pain quotidien.

Il faisait fuir chaque client qui osait se présenter à son comptoir, et Merlin seul savait que ses affaires étaient prospères du fait de sa notoriété. Mais cette pensée l'énervait toujours un peu plus et lui renvoyait le néant latent de sa vie en pleine figure. Certes il était Harry Potter, il était le Vainqueur, il était célèbre, il n'empêchait que sa vie n'était drapée d'aucun voile sublimant, autre que celui du paraître. Il n'avait accès à aucune petite chose insignifiante. Il était un modèle, il se devait de donner l'exemple. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Feindre l'exaspérait plus que tout. Et il était énervé contre le monde entier qui ne daignait pas le laisser en paix, qui avait les yeux rivés sur chacun de ses faits et gestes, qui se permettait effrontément de le juger. Et il était énervé contre lui-même de continuer de se laisser manipuler par le regard des autres, à toujours faire en sorte de ne pas décevoir leurs attentes, et à subir la pression des médias sans oser élever la voix une fois pour toutes. Et surtout, il s'en voulait d'être tombé dans le piège le plus vieux de l'univers.

A la vue du septième enfant en pleurs à cause de son attitude indécente, il soupira fortement et décida de fermer boutique. Aujourd'hui, plus que précédemment, était un mauvais jour. Aujourd'hui, c'était mercredi.

Ravalant sa rancœur, sa rage et sa douleur, il récupéra les recettes de la journée, les rangea dans l'arrière-boutique et laissa le tout en plan. Il changea la pancarte de la porte d'entrée en « fermé » et verrouilla son petit commerce avant de marcher dans la rue, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, la tête baissée avec fureur sur le sol devant ses pieds. Tout son corps était crispé et ses ongles lui meurtrissaient la peau à force de s'enfoncer dans ses paumes. Il poussa un énième soupir, sortit ses mains de ses poches, et fit rouler ses épaules en espérant se détendre. Mais cela ne servit à rien.

Furieux de se laissa toucher à ce point par un traître de blond, il se fustigea mentalement. Il y avait mille choses plus importantes dans la vie qu'une peine de cœur. Des enfants vivaient dans la rue, esseulés et orphelins. Des hommes erraient sans but dans les couloirs des hôpitaux, sans mémoire, sans passé, sans avenir. Des gens mourraient à chaque seconde. Des vies étaient déchirées par la perte d'un être cher. Partout, ce n'était que mort, souffrance et désolation, et lui se morfondait sur un pincement de son cœur. Elle était loin la magnanimité du grand Harry Potter.

Mais à cet instant, le Héros en avait marre d'être celui qu'il était. Il rêvait de jouer à cache-cache avec le reste du monde, et de se faire oublier, afin de ne penser qu'à lui, comme les égoïstes dont la terre regorgeait, sans se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Mais tout ceci semblait impossible, car inaccessible. Alors il continua de marcher, la tête toujours résolument baissée pour ne pas voir un monde qu'il commençait à exécrer.

Et pour ne pas exploser en pleine rue, il se hâta de rentrer chez lui et s'adossa à la porte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, comme s'il avait eu le Diable à ses trousses. Il attendit de reprendre sa respiration avant de bouger et de se diriger d'un air absent vers la cuisine, laissant ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier tomber au sol, marquant son passage sans un bruit. Des stigmates de sa colère de ce matin étaient encore visibles sur le mur beige. Les morceaux de sa tasse explosée s'éparpillaient un peu partout, et il soupira. Las, il voulut les ramasser par lui-même mais se coupa profondément. Il cria de rage plus que de douleur et fit éclater tous les verres, assiettes, et autres vaisselles qui s'entassaient dans son évier avant de sucer son doigt désespérément, espérant ainsi stopper l'hémorragie.

A cet instant, il ne voulait pas être un sorcier, il ne voulait pas se soigner, il voulait ressentir une douleur physique pour extérioriser son mal-être intérieur, il voulait arborer une cicatrice pour ne pas oublier qu'il était vivant et mortel. Il attrapa donc un mouchoir qu'il enroula autour de son index et se rendit dans le salon sans prendre un verre, chose pour laquelle il était à l'origine venu. Il se laissa tomber sans délicatesse aucune sur son canapé et invoqua la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu d'un _Accio_ nonchalant. Il la déboucha et avala une longue rasade. L'alcool n'aidait pas, mais ça pourrait toujours désinfecter ses plaies – la totalité de ses plaies.

Le regard perdu dans le miroir de la télévision éteinte, il put admirer son reflet à loisir. Et ce qu'il vit lui déplut fortement, pourtant, il ne put détourner le regard, subissant une étrange attraction, souhaitant détailler chacun de ses traits – pour mieux y repenser et se maudire plus tard, lorsqu'il sera en état de s'admonester pour s'être laissé tomber si bas. Avachi, les jambes écartées, la bouteille pendant au bout de son bras, il ressemblait à une épave échouée, et tout simplement submergée par un vague trop importante pour lui. Des cernes abîmaient son regard émeraude, le noircissant et lui faisant perdre son éclat de vitalité. La pâleur cadavérique du laisser-aller colorait son visage, masquant toute trace d'hâle qu'il était parvenue à avoir à force de traîner à l'extérieur et de rechercher le soleil, la chaleur, et la vie – tout ce qu'aujourd'hui il fuyait comme la peste. Il était pathétique.

Il avala une autre gorgée, comme pour oublier son aspect, ou laver son paraître afin de noyer son être, et se leva difficilement, sa meilleure amie toujours fermement accrochée à lui. Elle seule semblait stable dans l'inconstance que sa vie avait revêtue. Il la regarda longtemps, levée à bout de bras en face de son nez, admirant sa robe nacrée et dorée, avant de la serrer contre son torse en un geste fou – fou de solitude, fou de douleur.

Il tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain où il se rasa d'un sort propice, ôtant la barbe épaisse qui noircissant ses joues, rendant son visage encore plus pâle, et son aspect encore plus perdu et misérable. Il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa sous la douche, le Whisky Pur Feu posé à côté du shampoing, ses gestes ralentis par la lourdeur de ses membres, ankylosés par l'alcool, la fatigue et l'irritation constante. Il mit l'eau chaude à fond, espérant que la chaleur rougirait sa peau. Puis il se lava minutieusement, buvant quelques fois une petite gorgée, prenant un soin particulier à ne pas ingurgiter de shampoing, ses éructations faisaient encore des bulles, même après s'être rincé la bouche pendant dix minutes.

Une fois parfaitement propre, il sortit sans s'étaler au sol, et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette épaisse. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et, après avoir avalé une dernière rasade de whisky, but une potion d'éclaircissement. Ses perceptions s'accentuèrent et son esprit se désembua. Il but également une potion vitalisante et se sécha avant de partir dans sa chambre s'habiller, laissant la serviette reposer bien sagement sur le regard de la baignoire. Il attrapa des sous-vêtements et enfila un jean noir ainsi qu'un sous pull de la même couleur, puis retourna dans le hall récupérer ses chaussures. Et, sans un regard en arrière, il attrapa ses clés et transplana.

Il avait des réponses à recevoir.

Il était minuit lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de Draco Malfoy ce soir-là. Pourtant ce dernier ouvrit de suite et montra une surprise non feinte en voyant le brun sur son palier. Harry serra la mâchoire en le voyant si bien habillé, rongé par la pensée qu'il venait de revenir de _L'Orée du Désir_. Il dompta la bête impétueuse qui lui dévorait les entrailles et fit un simple hochement de tête pour toute salutation. Indécis, Draco resta quelques secondes à le dévisager avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer. Sans un mot, Harry se dirigea vers le salon où tous ses rêves avaient volés en éclat.

_Que puis-je faire pour toi, Ha-… Potter ?

_M'expliquer.

_T'ex-… Oh. Oh…

Et à l'entente de ce double « oh », le cœur de Harry se serra. Il essaya de le contrôler, mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'Ancien Serpentard lui avait manqué de façon ridicule. Il savait que toute cette mascarade était une erreur, qu'il souffrirait plus qu'autre chose, mais il avait besoin de savoir. Alors il avait bu pour se donner du courage. Il avait noyé son sang dans l'alcool. Mais parce qu'il voulait être sobre pour assimiler chaque parole, il s'était éclairci les idées. Et désormais, il voulait juste le retenir, et le tenir contre lui. Il voulait qu'il lui accorde un peu de son temps pour lui expliquer. Il voulait arrêter de jouer et savoir pourquoi. Et il voulait connaître le goût de ses lèvres. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

_Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler, commença doucement Draco.

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude de baisser les bras.

_J'ai essayé de te parler, Harry. Je voulais te voir. J'ai demandé plus d'une fois ton adresse à Carolyn, mais comme tu étais parti, elle ne l'avait plus. Et rien à faire, elle ne l'avait pas en tête non plus. Je suis passé à ta boutique, mais du fait de mes horaires, elle était fermée à chaque fois. J'aurais pu m'adresser à tes amis, mais je me le refusais. Et puis… j'ai eu peur de ta réaction.

_Explique-moi, répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

_Je n'enquête pas sur toi, soupira le blond. Je ne me suis pas servi de toi. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je te le jure. Je… Ma mission est confidentielle, mais je te garantis qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec toi d'aucune manière. Je me suis mal exprimé l'autre fois. Je suis obligé de continuer d'aller au bar parce que c'est là où se déroule ma mission.

_Alors je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ? Je n'étais qu'une emmerde de plus dans ce bar moldu, rapidement devenue une distraction pour faire passer le temps ?

_Mais pas du tout ! T'écoutes quand je te parle ? céda Draco, son irritation prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

Il soupira longuement et se prit l'arête du nez entre les doigts, souhaitant se calmer avant que tout ne dérive une fois de plus. Harry, les dents serrées, le regarda froidement et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole, ne souhaitait faire aucun effort.

_Je n'aurais pu penser te rencontrer là-bas, il y a deux mois de cela. J'étais surpris, et tout comme pour toi, mes mauvaises habitudes ont refait surface. Mais j'ai changé depuis Poudlard, tu sais. Pour de vrai. Sur ce point, je suis resté moi-même vis-à-vis de toi. Sinon, je t'aurais balancé aux journalistes concernant ton homosexualité, faisait parvenir l'info via la bouche de quelqu'un de neutre. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je refusais de foutre la merde dans ta vie. Tu avais l'air déjà tellement perdu…

_Je n'ai pas…

_Je sais, le coupa-t-il, tu n'as pas besoin de ma pitié, et ce n'est nullement de la pitié, rassure-toi. Je ne suis pas fou à ce point. Te revoir m'avait donc fait un choc, mais dans un sens, j'étais rassuré de ta présence, car tu étais un point stable dans cet endroit pullulant de moldus. Je n'ai pas été pris d'un intérêt subit pour eux, bien que leur existence ne me pèse plus autant. Puis, lentement, tu es devenu une motivation. Tu étais toujours là, et je me suis surpris à t'attendre chaque mercredi. Ma mission piétinait, je n'arrivais à rien, j'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps, mon chef pensait que je sabotais tout à cause de mon passé, mais tu étais là, en face de moi, et plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Mon temps, au lieu d'être perdu, avait un but vers lequel avancer, vers lequel me mener sans entraves. Ton regard m'apaisait, ta voix m'apaisait, même tes pics m'apaisaient. Pourtant, tu m'énervais, mais j'étais… content de te voir.

_Je… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

_Plus tôt ? explosa Draco en un rire clair qui enchanta Harry. Tu es fou. Nous étions d'anciens ennemis, d'anciens rivaux, et tu voudrais que je t'avoue que tu… enfin je veux dire que je…

_Que je te plaisais ? glissa doucement Harry.

Pour toute réponse, le blond se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, le visage légèrement empourpré. Attendri, le Survivant sourit et se mit à rêver les yeux ouverts.

_Tu es vraiment gay alors, Draco ? Je pensais que tout ceci n'était qu'une couverture pour justifier de ta présence à _L'Orée du Désir_, mais jamais je n'aurais envisagé que ce soit la vérité. Enfin je veux dire, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un mec, que ce soit au bar ou à Poudlard. Après, c'est sûr que tu avais le droit à toute l'intimité du monde, mais je pensais à l'époque que j'aurais été au courant au vu de notre relation, et je… Enfin je n'avais jamais remarqué que… Tu vois…

S'embourbant dans ses explications, le visage cramoisi à son tour, Harry préféra se taire plutôt que de s'enfoncer d'avantage. Etonné par sa question, le blond haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne put empêcher le flot de paroles de son vis-à-vis. Ce ne fut que lorsque le silence se fit qu'une idée germa dans son esprit, un sourire apparut dès lors sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

_Si je ne l'étais pas déjà, je le serai devenu à cause de toi. Et ça aurait parfaitement expliqué pourquoi je rêvais de te déchirer tes vêtements, de lécher tout ton corps, de baiser ta bouche avec ma langue, de goûter chaque millimètre carré de ta peau, de te prendre avec fougue, de te faire l'amour à même la table, devant tout le monde, de te sucer comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait, de connaître chacune de tes zones érogènes, de te faire hurler de plaisir, de connaître par cœur le goût de ta peau, ou le poids de ton sexe dans ma main, dans ma bouche, et surtout dans mon corps. Oh oui, de sentir ta queue aller en venir en moi, doucement, sauvagement, pendant des jours, sans t'arrêter, jusqu'à mourir encore et encore. De connaître la texture de tes lèvres qui épouseraient les miennes avec perfection, de connaître le goût de ta sueur et de ton sperme, de me repaître de tes gémissements et de tes cris. Je rêvais de tout cela à chaque fois que je te voyais, et le reste du temps, je t'imaginais, dans la solitude de mes draps, me faire subir les pires outrages. Et je salissais mes draps en pensant à toi, et je venais en pensant à toi. Tu hantes mes fantasmes, Harry. Tu hantes mes pensées. Tu hantes ma vie.

La voix rauque de désir, Draco s'était rapproché lentement du brun, jusqu'à arriver à quelques centimètres de lui. Il dévorait du regard chaque courbe de son visage, mitraillant ses lèvres d'envie. Excité, Harry déglutit difficilement et se lécha lentement les lèvres. Ce fut le signal pour que Draco lui saute dessus et l'embrasse avec la passion du désespoir. Fondant son corps dans le sien, il lui tenait fermement la hanche d'une main et la nuque de l'autre, collant un peu plus leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les frictionnant avec impatience. Gémissant à l'unisson, ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre fermement, de peur que tout ceci ne fût qu'un rêve et que l'autre se dissipe dans les brumes d'une nuit étoilée.

Mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent légèrement pour reprendre leur souffle, ils surent avec certitude que tout ceci était réel. Doucement, Draco leva la main pour caresser la joue du brun. Il admira ses yeux se voiler un peu plus de désir et papillonner de plaisir. Il redessina la courbe de ses lèvres et caressa son torse par-dessus le sous pull dérangeant. Et brusquement, il comprit.

_Harry ?

_Oui ?

_Le bonheur, c'est maintenant…

FIN

* * *

><p>Voilà, je vous l'avez dit : banal. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous a plu un tant soit peu ! Je fais mon possible pour vous poster un chapitre de <em>Magie, es-tu là ?<em> le plus tôt possible !

Sur ce, tschü.

Magic'


End file.
